


my girlfriend's going to kill you

by doughnutwhore



Series: the adventures of superdrunk [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Alex Danvers, Drunk Kara Danvers, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, istg these two are the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doughnutwhore/pseuds/doughnutwhore
Summary: “so you want me to take care of my drunken baby while you take care of yours?”alternatively: in which Kara is super drunk and Lena takes her home (or tries)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: i can’t get this idea out of my head so here you go. leave a comment, tell me what you think
> 
> *work of fanfiction. no copyright infringement intended.

Lena’s on her way to the elevator when her cell phone buzzes in her blazer pocket. She checks the caller ID. It’s Maggie.

She swipes her phone screen and brings the device up to her ear.

“Maggie?”

“Hey Lena, are you on your way home?”

“I’m actually heading down the elevator. Is something wrong? Where’s Kara?”

“That’s actually the reason why I called.”

 She panics. “What happened? Is Kara okay?”

“Hey, hey, calm down. Kara’s okay. She’s just –drunk. Like massively drunk. Anyway, I called because Alex is drunk too, and well, I can’t take care of two drunken babies.”

Lena feels herself relax. She lets out a chuckle. “So you want me to take care of my drunken baby while you take care of yours?”

“Precisely. We’re at the Rabbit Hole, alright? Please don’t take too long,” Maggie basically pleads and Lena cannot help the laughter that escapes her.

 

She gets to the bar in record time, enters, and sees Maggie wiping sweat off of a sleeping Alex’s forehead.

“Hey,” Lena calls out.

“Thank god you’re here.”

“You guys look like you had fun,”

“Too much fun if you ask me. Anyway, I’m taking Alex home now. She has work in the morning and J’onn is going to kill me if she doesn’t show up at the DEO tomorrow,” Maggie says, hoisting Alex up and wrapping Alex’s arm around her neck whilst she slides an arm around the other woman’s waist for support. “Kara is at the booth over there.”

Lena nods, and watches the pair leave before she ambles towards her girlfriend.

“Hey,”

Kara looks up, “Hi,”

“Wow, you’re really drunk,” Lena chuckles. “C’mon, let’s get you home,”

“Oh no, I’m not going home with you,” Kara answers immediately, causing Lena to frown.

“Why? Don’t you want to go home with me?”

“Well, you’re really pretty and all but I have a girlfriend and she’s definitely prettier than you.”

Lena smiles a little too widely because Kara is so completely drunk that she doesn’t even recognize Lena at all. God, Kara’s too precious.

“Yeah? How pretty?”

“Like super duper – _hic_ – pretty,” Kara says proudly, “And I love her very much so I’m going to stay here and not go home with you because I’m fully committed to our relationship.”

“But you’re really drunk and you need to get home and rest,” Lena says, sitting down beside Kara. Kara inches away.

“You should stay away from me. My girlfriend’s going to kill you if she sees you this close to me,” Kara threatens and Lena tries so hard not to giggle.

“Yeah? She’ll kill me? Is she a serial killer then?”

“Nope, she’s a CEO. She’s really smart, very brilliant. But she can cut you with a deathly glare. And her jaw? It’s sharper than a katana,” Kara explains very seriously. “She’s very possessive of me. So if she finds you flirting with me she’s going to grab your hair and drag you out. I mean, I’m not trying to scare you. I just don’t want to see my girlfriend in jail,”

Lena snorts, thoroughly amused. “Alright Kara, it’s me, I’m Lena, your girlfriend.”

Kara eyes her curiously, “You’re my girlfriend?”

“Yes, dear, I am.”

“Thank Rao! Someone was flirting with me a while ago but don’t worry, I told her to stay away from me,” Kara happily says. “Are we going to go home now?”

“Yes we are,” Lena answers and dear god if she wasn’t completely in love with Kara before then she definitely is now.

 


End file.
